The Man without fear and the Spectacular Spider-Man: Deadshot's List
by MortalKombat247
Summary: Sequel to Punisher: Gotham Nights. The Scar has ordered Deadshot to kill New York's vigilantes to make the New York capture. Can Daredevil and Spider-Man stop him? Deadpool cameo. No copyright infringement intended. Characters owned by Marvel, Dc, Dark Horse and Image.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters are owned by Marvel, DC and Image comics. No copyright infringement intended. This is a sequel to Punisher: Gotham Nights so if you do not understand some plot points you may need to read the other story. If you have any ideas for further chapters or a sequel please put it in the reviews or message me. A thanks to Magical Fan 18 for the initial idea.**

**The Man without fear and the spectacular Spider-Man: Deadshot's List**

**Chapter 1: Making Leverage**

Suicide Squad Headquarters: 1st September

Amanda Waller was furious. Every world government was breathing down her neck about the Scar. First there was the worry that her villains that comprised the Suicide Squad would rebel and join the Scar but she had repeatedly told them that if any stepped out of line she would send a shock of 100 volts down their spinal cord from their resistor chip. Then there was the constant work with the Superhuman Affairs as most of the hero community was considering retirement to stop civilians being killed. She had worked tirelessly with the damn heroes to convince them that the Scar would kill civilians anyway if they retired or not. Then there was the fighting that had already happened with multiple heroes being killed already. Life was hectic.

At 22:00 she arrived back at her office and sat straight down to do some paperwork. For background noise to keep her from boredom she turned the television on. The news came on.

"After the deaths of the Young Avengers today caused by the Violator the UN has brought in forces to try to retake Shanghai from the Scar forces in an act of revenge. Also today the Scar ordered the public execution of the Avenger Venom aka Venom and gave back the Venom Symbiote to Mac Gargan. The Scar has also revealed the identities of most of the superhero community including Batman, Superman and Spider-Man…"

Every day it got worse. Now the UN is taking revenge. It would be only a matter of time before a government decided to resort to nukes. It wouldn't do a thing. The Scar killed three embodiments of the Presence, Dormammu and has most of the most powerful villains under his control. Loki, the Violator, Mephisto hell he even has the Darkness under his control. A knock at the door broke her out of her trail of thought.

"Enter!" her voiced boomed.

The door opened and Flawd Lawton also known as Deadshot entered the room. Compared to Amanda he was a scrawny man but he was one of the greatest shots there was. He nervously approached her.

"I urgently need to talk with you mam."

"Go on then. Spit it out."

"Well the Scar has approached me and the Suicide Squad."

"Really?"

" Yes. He approached us to try and recruit us and the rest accepted but I didn't."

"Excellent. This is a great advantage for us. Wait, why did you decline?"

"Well he plans to conquer New York as a way to show his power by capturing one of the world's most powerful countries biggest cities. He wanted me to ease the resistance to start to pick off some of the cities vigilantes and government agents. Including you."

"Well it's a good thing you told me. I'll get in touch with SHIELD now."

"But mam. I didn't finish. I didn't tell you that I often lie."

In one quick movement he pulled out a high powered pistol and shot Waller through the throat. As she slumped to the floor and bled to death he smiled. The dawn of the villains had become. The heroes will now fall.

New York City: 1st September

Daredevil stood on top of the Murdoch and Nelson Law Firm roof waiting for his ally. A secret pact had been formed with the superheroes. They would unite under one banner and take the fight directly to the Scar. The idea was started by Invincible in case the war came to pass. Alone the heroes could be defeated but all of them rallied together… Superman and Ms Marvel were decided as the teams default leaders although Captain America was also favoured to lead them. Matt had decided to rally together with another hero until the time came. He was late.

"Alright Devil Dude!" a voice shouted.

The sound waves from the voice painted a perfect picture of his chosen ally. Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man. He landed next to Matt and ran up to him to give him a high five which Matt shrugged off.

"Come on Matt! We're the dream team. We need some sort of handshake or battle cry like Latex Lads Attack!"

"I notice you're more energetic in a costume than without it on. Although it's pointless as your identity has been revealed to the public."

"So has yours. I see also you're business has dropped since yours has been revealed. I'm lucky I stopped the Green Goblin from killing Jameson last week or I would have no business at all!"

Matt nodded. The public had reacted negatively in the eyes of the heroes after their identity was revealed. Clark Kent was constantly hounded by the press, Wolverines school had a steady decrease in pupils from fear of a Brotherhood of Mutants attack, Bruce Wayne's business associates started to drop in case they were attacked, people were scared of Matt if he caused trouble by avenging lost cases and the list went on.

"So what are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"We hunt down any villains and hinder the Scar as much as possible."

"Great. Let's start now! NYC Vigilante Power!"

Matt sighed as both vigilantes jumped off the building into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- First Hit**

The Justice League Headquarters: 2nd September

Matt was impatient. Both Superman and Ms Marvel ha called an emergency meeting of all allied heroes to the JLA headquarters. Most likely because Amanda Waller was found dead with a bullet through her neck the night before and all the Suicide Squad control chips were deactivated. Pete was also unusually jumpy tonight. It might be because Spawn was standing nearby giving him glaring looks. He at least was remotely like his normal self when he was cracking jokes with Invincible earlier and he quickly had caught Pete staring at the Witchblade. He sighed. It was good that everyone was willing to work together but under these circumstances. He could sense something above him and saw Superman and Ms Marvel fly down from the top of the headquarters to them.

"Okay everyone we can start the meeting when just three more people arrive," Superman said.

"They better show up soon!" Hellboy growled as he lighted a cigar.

Suddenly there was a pop and what looked like a member of the Foot Clan dressed in black and red was standing in the centre of the room. It was Deadpool.

"Wazzup!" he yelled "Deadpool is here my chumachengas. This is my one and only cameo in this chapter of some geek's attempt of humour in what would otherwise be a serious fanfiction! Now let's get this party started 'cos my trigger fingers itching!"

Daredevil sighed. Not this joker again. First he thinks he's in a comic and now in a time of crisis he comes out of nowhere trying to crack jokes. At least Pete had some taste. He could hear some footsteps coming around the corner. He recognised the smell of the new arrival. He heard someone yell in protest and someone growl as well.

"Clark what is he doing here?" Batman yelled in protest.

The Punisher was here. He looked at Batman who had a bandage on his arm from where Harley Quinn had shot him a week ago.

"I know you don't want me here but we all have to put our differences behind us. We're at war and we need someone who's been in _true _combat," he said while glancing at Captain America.

"Okay everyone calm down!" Ms Marvel yelled "We're all adults here. It looks like Black Cat will not be joining us so we have to continue without her. To put it bluntly we're going to take the fight directly to the Scar as we will explain here tonight…"

The roof of an Apartment block: 2nd September

Deadshot had his target. He had spotted her over twenty minutes ago. She was the first person on his list, the Black Cat. She was wearing a skin tight, black, latex cat suit similar to what the Catwoman wears but she has a single mask that stretched over her eyes. He set up his sniper rifle in complete silence. She still had no idea that he was there. She was late for that superhero meeting, preoccupied that the Kingpin had secret information in that building. The sight was aimed at her head. The trigger was pulled.

The Justice League Headquarters

"This is the plan," Superman explained "The Scar has many different areas in his villain army. We are going to organise you all to fight some aspect of it. The Green Lantern corps and Nova corps have agreed with me to aid the Shi'ar Empire in fighting his alien empires but the Silver Surfer has also agreed to join them in the fight. The Scar has a giant area devoted to the mystic arts which the BPRD has agreed to fight but I ask any of you who can wield magic to help them. We are also discussing to merge the JLA, JSA, Avengers, X-Men, Teen Titans and the Guardians of the Globe to fight his main army. A large number of villains have been spotted in New York and I already know that Spider-Man and Daredevil has teamed up about this but I also ask if Deadpool can assist in this."

Daredevil looked visibly annoyed; he now has two wise cracking annoyances to cope with now!

"We cannot do any of this until public support rises so stick together and put any past grudges behind you so we can win this!"

The Scars New York Base: 2nd September

Deadshot entered the secret base and bowed low to a black robed figure. It was the Scar himself.

"Black Cat is dead my lord."

"Good Deadshot. We obviously must kill more of New York's resident heroes before our assault. Luckily only until public opinion rises can the heroes act as their very existence with the government is hanging by a lose thread."

"What is my next mission my lord?"

"Find and kill Cloak and Dagger."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Skirmishes in the Dark

Entrance to the sewers: 3rd September

Spider-Man was jumpy in anticipation. Daredevil had spotted Sabretooth entering the sewers beneath New York. When the infamous Deadpool arrived they would follow after him. Sabretooth was rumoured to be one of the Scars generals so he would obviously have important information about his plans for New York. Suddenly there was a pop next to him. Deadpool had finally arrived.

"Wazzup me bitches!" he yelled "sorry I was late but I was reading this guy called Magical Fan 18's fanfiction. His profile pictures a Lucario! A frickin' Lucario! I found it difficult just hatching my the Pokemon he evolves from but a Lucario! Oh yeah what's happening?"

"When you're quit finished we've seen Sabretooth going into the sewers. Pete and I was going to follow him when you was finished playing a video game!"

"Oh goddie I get to beat up Tyler Mane because the author preferred him to the other guy who played him!"

"Hey Wade leave the joking to me!" Spider-Man laughed.

He punched Deadpool on the back as Daredevil lifted the manhole cover to go into the dark, wretched pits of the sewers.

The other side of New York

Cloak was nervous but he didn't show it. He couldn't worry Dagger. He cared too much about her to do that but still… The murder of the Black Cat had shocked her. She was scared that the Scar had started to win. He wouldn't let that happen to her. A bright light caught his eye. Tandy had formed one of her light beams and was aiming it at the top of a building in the adjacent alleyway.

"Tandy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Ty look!" she growled.

He did as she asked and saw him. A man in a long brown overcoat was standing on the roof. He wore a metal mask with a large red circle over the right eye. Cloak swore under his breath. He knew who this person was. Deadshot, the famous assassin. Then it struck him. Deadshot must be the one who killed Black Cat. Then he saw him lift his arm which had a wrist mounted gun on it.

The Sewer

The stench was overpowering. Spider-Man was wading through some form of liquid that went up his calf which he was glad that he didn't know what it was. It was not normal sewage. It glowed a weird green colour.

"Okay guys who had the radioactive curry last night?" he joked.

He heard Matt sigh in front of him. He was not enjoying this at all.

"Where are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? I thought they lived down here," Matt asked.

"They're helping Harry Potter in the fanfiction I was reading," Deadpool said seriously.

"Whatever Deadpool," Spider-Man laughed "This sewage thing we're wading in started to flood their home so Stark offered to stay in the Avengers Tower."

After a few minutes of wading they reached what seemed to be a part of an abandoned subway station. Gladly they jumped onto the old brickwork and proceeded further into the subway station. They immediately came across a slightly flooded room filled with old pizza boxes, broken TVs and an old weather beaten settee. It was obviously the home of the ninja turtles. Daredevil lifted up his head in surprise and pointed to a corridor. His heightened hearing had obviously heard something. The others followed him into the mouth of the corridor to which they heard voices.

"…he'll be here soon Waylon and he'll be angry that you killed Leatherhead instead of recruiting him," it was the voice of Sabretooth.

"He said to kill him if he did not join us!" the voice was of Killer Croc "He was too devoted to the reptile Raphael anyway to join us."

"Well with him out of the way this will be a good place to put are troops…Wait… I smell humans… Leave…I'll sort them out. No arguments go!"

There was splashing before a giant form of a man stepped out from the corridor. He had wolfish features and had fur growing on his face. He had cold wolf like eyes that pierced them. It was Sabretooth.

The other side of New York

Quickly Cloak waved his cloak and teleported them just in time, narrowly avoiding the assassins deadly bullet. They landed on the building facing him to which Dagger threw a light dagger which hit the deadly assassin in the shoulder. This caught him off guard and the killer stumbled backwards which caused him to fall of the roof.

"That was a bit of an anti-climax!" Dagger laughed.

Cloak smiled happily. They were safe but something was not quite right. He stared at the opposite building until a loud bang startled him. He looked at Tandy but her face was contorted in pain. She was clutching her stomach but…her hand was red. He looked at the building and saw Deadshot standing there unharmed. It was a bluff! Then Dagger slumped to the ground to which Cloak dropped down next to her. Tears ran down both of their eyes.

"Tyrone…I love…you," Dagger sobbed before her life ended.

Tyrone kneeled next to her lifeless body crying. He had loved her back and now… Deadshot walked up to him before placing a pistol to his head. Tyrone Jonson then just let it happen.

The Sewer

Sabretooth growled and lunged at the heroes but they were too fast for him. Sabretooth wheeled around and his deadly claws caught Spider-Man on the arm leaving a great gash. Deadpool teleported behind him before he could do more damage and stabbed the mutant in the back with his katana. Sabretooth turned around and sank his teeth into Deadpools neck and tore out his throat. Luckily Deadpools regenerative ability instantly healed him. Daredevil then jumped onto the beasts back and jabbed his billy club into his eye. In rage Sabretooth lashed out to which Murdoch kicked him in the face. Spider-Man then spun his web and tied up the mutant until he could not move.

"Okay Creed you're going to tell us everything about the Scar!" Daredevil spat.

"Tell him yourself," Sabretooth laughed.

The three heroes turned around to see a black robed figure with a long red scar upon his face standing there. He was clapping.

"Well done to all four of you!" he laughed "Sabretooth you have fought well. I will see you at base."

He clicked his fingers and the mutant disappeared. His attention was now on the heroes.

"Well, what should I do with you?"

"Well I think there's nothing to do but surr…I mean, fight!" Deadpool yelled.

He pulled out his swords and charged at the Scar. The malevolent being lifted his hand and the swords melted. He then grabbed Deadpool by the throat and lifted him upwards.

"You have a powerful regenerative ability. Unfortunately it only heals your physical body but not your life force. Let us take it away then!"

There was a purple light and he dropped the lifeless body of Deadpool.

"You two intrigue me. I will let you live for now. In the meantime I will hurt you and then kill you."

Then with a wave of his hand he vanished into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Assassins Assassinated 

4th September

"Hello and welcome to CNN at ten. Today the Scar War has gotten more horrific as peaceful protestors in Laos were shot dead by HYDRA forces occupying the village of Boakham. In America residents in the Great Lakes area were horrified to see members of the teenage super team called the Great Lakes Avengers were crucified by members of the Purifiers. In Manhattan today May Parker the aunt of famous vigilante Spider-Man was shot dead by assassin Deadshot who is also credited with the murder of multiple heroes including Black Cat, Cloak, Dagger and Amanda Waller…"

Avengers Tower: 10th September

Matt was worried about Pete. All week he had not been talking to anyone. His eyes were constantly red and he never smiled. The last time he was like this was when Gwen Stacy had died but this time it was worse, the death of the king old woman who had raised him as her own son had taken its toll on him. Just last week one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had walked in on him drinking a bottle of vodka. Matt knew it would only be a matter of time before he would just give up on life itself. He remembered that day in the sewers and what the Scar said: "I will break you both and then I will kill you". He had to act.

Later that day he climbed to the roof of the tower and saw Peter drinking multiple cans of beer there. He was slumped haphazardly on the floor with at least half a dozen green cans scattered around him. Matt with his enhanced senses could smell the alcohol from where he stood. He walked up to the depressed hero and sat down next to him.

"Pete please put the beer down."

"No Matt," he said taking a sip "there's no point!"

"Don't talk like that Pete! These things are sent to test us. What would we be doing now if we went into a drunken stupor every time someone close to us died Pete? What would your aunt say to you now if she saw you like this? What would she say?"

"Pull your act together Peter."

"Exactly! She wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself. She always told you to pick yourself up after every defeat. She may not be here with you in person but she is here with you in her soul and legacy. So what are you going to do?"

"Get off my ass and stop Deadshot and the Scar."

Matt grinned in pleasure. It may be a long time for him to get better but it was a start. Then he sensed footsteps walking towards them and a familiar voice.

"Alright! Deadpool's back for another cameo!"

"What?" the two heroes said in unison.

Deadpool in his blood red and black costume strolled happily around the corner.

"Surprised to see me? Well through fan demand and a cheap plot hole I'm back! When the devious plot point killed me he technically didn't kill me. I neglected to tell him that I had become immortal so when you saw me die it was actually my immortality being taken away. It took a while for me to come back but I saw some cool stuff in the afterlife. Everywhere I could see was fanfiction by Magical Fan 18 and JustAnotherCreativeAuthor, sexually confusing Lucarios and Jesus doing Ganam style with Gandhi," as he was saying this he stared off into the distance "Oh yeah I saw your aunt and she said give Deadshot hell for her and this Hitler moustache guy downstairs wants you."

Matt and Peter walked downstairs to see a man in a smart shirt and trousers with a neatly trimmed moustache that covered his entire upper lip standing there: J Jonah Jameson.

"Pete I know you've been depressed but… Please be like you was before this happened. I've known you for God only knows how long and… You're like a son to me. Heck I even love you like my own son. I bought every picture you took even if they were crap because you reminded me of well me! I feel obliged to help you Pete and please don't do this to yourself."

Peter looked at Jameson and walked up to him. He then spontaneously hugged Jameson.

"Oh yeah this changes nothing to how I feel about Spider-Man."

"Come on Pete. Let's go get Deadshot!" Matt smiled.

Five streets down.

A woman stood on the rooftop. She wore a blood red bandana on her brown as well as being garbed in a robe that matched the colour of the bandana. In both hands she carried two formidable looking sais that gleamed in the moonlight. She was Elektra. With her acute senses she immediately turned around to see the figure that had just jumped onto the roof. This figure wore pure black robes that resembled a ninja. Her blond hair poked out at the bottom her mask that had two evil looking red eyes. It was Karai who had recently escaped from the Foot Clan.

"Hello Karai," Elektra laughed "I see the Shredder has not killed you yet."

"No not yet. I hope to put the blade into him before he gets the chance but only after our little mission first."

"Yes," Elektra agreed "The others cannot let Deadshot live after what he's done. This is a perfect trap."

Karai nodded. They agreed to meet in plain sight so Deadshot would easily find them so they could kill him to stop the bloodletting. It was only a matter of time. Then a laugh caught their attention. They saw a man in a dark blue long coat with a target carved onto his head walk towards them. It was Bullseye but in his brand new costume.

"Two little ninjas on the roof. They will die do I need proof? One will die, the other will cry before I stab her in her teeny tiny heart," he sang to which Elektra just laughed.

"I see your boss has chosen a better assassin to do your job!"

"You will die Elektra again!" he spat.

He threw two shurikens to which Elektra jumped out of the way but Karai was too late. The star hit her in the throat and she collapsed with blood pouring from her neck. Bullseye laughed in happiness and in his mind complete safety. He knew Elektra would help her dying friend. Instead she pulled out a sai and stabbed him in the heart.

"Oh shit!" he said before collapsing dead.

She started breathing deeply. Then two figures arrived on the roof. It was Daredevil and Spider-Man. At last! They could help her take Karai to safety. Then she saw the look of anger on Matt's face. There was a bullet sound and she collapsed.

Spider-Man threw a web in the direction of the gun shot as Matt ran to Elektra. Please not another fatality. He jumped over to the assassin. He had a metal mask over his head and a long brown overcoat. On both hands he had wrist mounted guns. He raised his hands to put a bullet in him but Parker was too fast. He fired his webs at the guns and webbed them shut. He then kicked the man in the chest but he punched him square in the face. Deadshot pulled out a bowie knife and slashed at his chest leaving a thin red line. Peter punched the assassin in the face before grabbing him by the throat and he started to repeatedly punch him.

"This is for Felicia! This is for my Aunt! This is for Elektra! And this is for damaging my very expensive suit!" he yelled once last time before knocking him unconscious.

He walked back to Matt to see him cradling Elektra in his arms.

"Please stay with me!" he cried.

"Don't…worry Matt. I always…loved you. Even when I was in… the Hand. Please give… the Scar hell for me."

She smiled and closed her eyes before she stopped breathing.

**Thank you for reading and please comment if you want with ideas or constructive criticism. Please vote on my poll if you want for my next story and I hope you will read the next chapter.**

**Is he gone? Good. Hey everyone it's me Deadpool in your reality. Now time to edit this so I just kill the Scar before having a fling with the Witchblade and Emma Frost. Oh crap I've woke his husky up. Nice husky, please stop looking like a wolf. No stop howling. Okay stop jumping up at me. No I don't want to play and stop howling! No bad husky, bad husky! Oh crap gotta go. **


End file.
